


You're looking to find some peace of mind

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: I want a hand up your sweater [2]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Vibrator, watch me masturbate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: I guess this is part 2 of the "I want to talk to you, I want to shampoo you"





	You're looking to find some peace of mind

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is part 2 of the "I want to talk to you, I want to shampoo you"

You woke him up by pressing your body against his, gently stroking his side and planting soft kisses on his shoulder and neck, feeling the need for his touch on you. He smiled and moaned sleepily as he shifted on his back for you to lay down on his arm. You curled up to him and your little nook, inhaling his scent and kissing his chest. He embraced you tight and kissed your forehead. Lying there contently for a while as his fingers slowly caressed circles on your skin. You nudged him and without saying it with words he understood you wanted to take things further. So he let his hand wander down your side, you closed your eyes in delight and stretched to wake up your sleeping body and mind even more and to ready yourself for what's to come.

He went for your naked breasts right away, knowing how much you enjoyed his slick mouth, making you squirm in pleasure as he drew circles on your soft skin with his tongue. Looking at you with mischief in his eyes.

He sat up on his knees and started tugging at your panties.

"May I?" he asked and grinned big.

You giggled and raised your butt in approval to aid him.

"I love pussy for breakfast"

He settled between your legs and started kissing your inner thighs softly without breaking eye contact. You smiled and laid your head back down on the pillow. He caressed you and squeezed you as his tongue delicately started exploaring your throbbing pussy, sucking and teasing your warm flesh.

"Use your hand" you moaned and he slipped two fingers in you and started gliding them slowly in and out, feeling you tightening and releasing around him.

"You're so slippery, baby..." he said softly "Am I making you this wet?" He dipped his head down and licked you with his whole tongue, like he would and ice cream and you sucked air through your teeth as you bucked your hips. "Damn, you taste good".

You placed your hands on yourself and parted your outer labia, to help him have better access and heighten your own sensation. He groaned softly in approval, and kept licking and sucking.  
After a while he started squirming a bit, trying to find a comfortable position. Suddenly he just stopped and went for a pillow beside you.

"Up" he said simply as he placed the pillow under you, for better access. Then he returned to his task.

"Faster" you begged and he started fucking you hard in and out, almost to the point of hurting you and it felt so good, causing your breast to bob up and down and suddenly you felt like the sexiest woman in the world and you fisted his hair and moaned in approval as you felt your juices leak down in between your legs and Tim groaned softly as his fingers were soaking wet from you. As soon as he slowed down you moaned for him to go faster, grinding your hips in his face and ached for him to give you the release that had begun to build, your heart started racing and just as you thought you would come, Tim shifted, causing the feeling to recede and you sighed in frustration at your body.

"I think I need a little break" you said, panting, "I'm starting to chafe" you couldn't help but laugh a little and got up on your hands and knees, feeling like your clit just had been through a rigorous workout. "Fuck me from behind"

Grabbing a pillow and resting your head on it as you longed for that feeling of Tim inside you, that rush of adrenaline at that first thrust, how he filled you with his delicious cock. You closed your eyes in anticipation.

Tim had a full length mirror in his bedroom and he grabbed your hair as he fucked you and said "Open your eyes, look at yourself, look how sexy you are"  
He gripped your hips, digging his fingers into your skin - just the way you liked and fucked you until he came inside of you. Spraying his cum with three strong thrusts. Opening his mouth to let out a loud and longed for moan.

He was wheezing and rested his body on your back. Holding you tight. Then he spanked you mildly once as a complementary, almost as to make it up to you since he forgott to during he fucked you and you both chuckled at the half hearted gesture.

"Are you ready?" he asked before he withdrew.

You flopped down in the general disarray of pillows and sheets and laid there for a moment of two. You excused yourself to go to the bathroom to get cleaned up, then you returned to him, not feeling quite satisfied so you turned and went for the drawer under the bed and searched around for a few seconds until you found what you were looking for - a pink vibrator. Tim had bought it as a gag really, but you had had good usage of it, especially since Tim had learned he liked to watch you masturbate.

"Wanna help me?" you smirked and handed him the vibrator. 

Tim chuckled and switched it on and popped down next to you, resting his head in his hand as he brought the vibrator to your opening and parted your folds. He played around a little and watched in excitement how your body shivered at its contact and how it disappeared in you and re-appeared. Then he finally stopped at your little apex and started circling it. You placed your hand on his to help guide him to just the right spot. It didn't take long before that sweet feeling overtook and you grinded your hips as you moaned loudly, making Tim very delighted. Your orgasm started ripping through you and you came hard, Tim kissing your nipples to enhance your sensation as your body shook under your orgasmic contraction.

Afterwards you curled up in your nook again, feeling a total relaxation flow through you and you sighed deeply and stretched your body. You and Tim soon fell asleep again, entwined in each others bodies.


End file.
